Date Me!
by pickensl246
Summary: How can one deal with being the roommate of someone who incessantly screws 5 different people a week and doesn't seem to notice your alive? What if you wanted to be with this person so badly it hurt? See how Sasuke deals with being in the same room with Naruto who seems to Screw everyone but Sasuke which is irritating the hell out of him as one could imagine.
1. Chapter 1

Date Me!

Sasuke stood outside his dorm room glaring at the door as if wishing it the most unfortunate of fates. On the other side of the door his roommate Naruto and whichever whore of the week he was with could clearly be heard having sex.

Sasuke gritted his teeth and walked down the hallway to the little one-seater couch that was convinently located at the end of it seeing as he had nowhere to go or be.

He had waited only thirty minutes before some guy stumbled out of his room with shaky knees. Sasuke scowled and got up to head over to his now whore free room. He got even more pissed when he noticed the expression on the young man's face, which was the same look that practically everyone wore after spending a night with Naruto.

Sasuke marched into his room and slammed the door behind him before diving down into the comforts of his bed.

He didn't want to look at Naruto because he knew what he'd see and really didn't see the need of complicating matters at the moment by getting a hard-on.

Naruto would probably be asleep by now and sprawled allover his bed half covered up by his comforter. Sasuke took a breath and chanced a glance over at his roommate and almost immediately regretted it.

Naruto was indeed sprawled out but had a thin sheet barely covering him which left little to the imagination much to Sasukes' dismay. Sasuke's eyes followed the contours of Naruto's lithe body hungrily.

His soft sun-kissed skin was slightly wet from the shower he'd just taken not that long ago and his tousled blond hair hung down at a cute angle over closed eyelids that contained radiant sky blue eyes as he slept.

Sasuke turned away from him and let out a groan as he shut his eyes and silently willed his boner to disappear. When it became apparent that it wasn't going to listen to him, he got up hurried to the bathroom to relieve his painful situation.

* * *

Naruto stared up at the ceiling of his dorm room as he listened to the sounds of Sasuke taking a shower. He tried hard not to imagine how Sasuke would look as the warm water streamed down his pale but toned chest and over his washboard abs all the way down to his waistline and then...

'No!' Naruto shook his head to rid himself of the perverted thoughts but to no avail. He glared at his member which was already halfway up and was going to get painful if he didn't get rid of it now.

He sighed and began to lightly stroke himself. His mind began to drift back to Sasuke in the shower and his breathing sped up. "Mmmm...Sasuke...'' He tightly gripped the base of his weeping cock and began to jerk upward all the while moaning Sasuke's name. Naruto's hand creeped up and began to harshly pinch at his right nipple before switching to the left and alternating between the two.

He bit his bottom lip to keep from making too much noise; he wasn't going to last much longer. With one last jerk he arched his back and came then laid in a sweaty heap trying to catch his breath.

Sasuke was the only one who could get him to come that fast and Naruto hated him for it. He hated how he looked, how good he smelled, how he could reduce him to a puddle of nerves with just one glance, how Sasuke wasn't his...

Naruto turned over and punched his pillow into a comfortable position. ''Who'd want a selfish, arrogant, moody, jackass as a boyfriend?'' Naruto grumbled to himself, though he knew he was just lying to himself and he wanted Sasuke more than he'd ever wanted anything in his life.

He soon drifted off to sleep with thoughts of a world were all of these complications didn't exist and he and Sasuke could be together.

* * *

The next day went from bad to worse for Sasuke. It started with him waking up late and almost missing his morning classes. Then on his way out to lunch he realized that he'd left his money back in his room and had to backtrack for two miles to get it but by the time he did, it was time for his afternoon classes and he had to go the rest of the day hungry.

By the time he got back to his dorm room he was physically and emotionally drained on account of all the walking around he did today and his teachers mind fucking him till he was dry.

He fell onto his bed not even bothering to take off his shoes and promptly fell asleep so he didn't notice when Sakura quietly came in after him and shut the door softly behind her.

Her breath caught in her throat as she watched Sasuke sleep. He was so perfect. With his pale porcelain skin covering his toned muscles and his rose pink lips that she so wanted to kiss right at that moment but knew better than to try. The only thing marring his face was the slight frown he wore as he slept.

She walked over to his bed and stroked some of his hair away from his face. Suddenly grinning she kicked off her shoes and hopped into bed with Sasuke and snuggled up behind him.

''Nnnnmmm...'' Sasuke groaned and futilely pushed at Sakura's hands but when they did't budge he rolled over and cracked his eyes open. Upon seeing it was Sakura he grunted and turned back away from her.

''Sasuke!'' She whined out.

She couldn't see it but his eyebrow twitched and he got this irritated look on his face that he seemed to wear a lot when she was around.

''Sakura go away i'm trying to sleep.'' He mumbled out half awake. She pouted and climbed on top of Sasuke, straddling his hips while running her hands up and down his chest.

''Even too tired for this?'' She asked while pushing up his shirt and trailing her hand down his stomach lightly toward his waistline. Sasuke quickly grabbed her hand before she could go any lower.

''Sakura I said I was tired.''He growled out.

''Alright fine then.''She said resigned to the fact that she and Sasuke weren't going to have sex at the moment. ''At least let me have a kiss then.'' She scoffed, slightly put off that Sasuke was acting so snappish at her.

Sasuke barely gave the affirmative when suddenly Sakura was attacking his lips with tightly roped in enthusiasm. Sasuke struggled to get the pink haried girl off of him when suddenly the door swung open and tired onyx eyes met a pair of startled blue ones.

* * *

A/N

So how was it? It was originally suppose to be a one-shot but will probably end up with two or three chapters.


	2. Chapter 2

I was surprise when this story got an immediate (but positive) response. Thank all of you who followed, reviewed or Favorited it so far!

***THERE WILL BE SAKURA BASHING IN THIS STORY SO PREPARE YOURSELF AND IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT SORRY.*******

* * *

Naruto was shocked to find Sasuke in bed with Sakura on top of him, kissing him and quite frankly a little hurt though he quickly wiped his face void of any emotions. Stomping over to his bed, he flopped down and yanked out his Physics text book and began to loudly flip through it.

"Um do you _mind_?'' Sakura sneered at Naruto.

"Mind what?''He answered back lightly though he was boiling on the inside.

"Me and Sasuke we kinda in the middle of something.''

''Oh that. Well if it really concerns you that much then yes, I do mind. Thank you _so _much for asking. Now leave.'' He dismissed her with a shooing away motion of his hand.

Sakura opened her mouth with an indignant expression on her face but was interrupted before she could go into a full blown rant.

"Sakura was just about to leave.'' Sasuke said coolly while sitting up. He glanced at her with cold eyes; daring her to argue with him. Seeing the look Sasuke was giving her she disentangled herself from him and exited the room but not before giving Naruto a parting glare which he ignored.

When the door was securely closed, Sasuke stood up and went to stand in front of Naruto who ignored him and continued to read his Physics book.

"I know you see me standing here.'' Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Yep.'' Naruto answered back.

After waiting a few moments Sasuke spoke again. "So are you just going to pretend that i'm not here?''

"Pretty much.''

"Why?"

"Because I want to."

"Why?"

"Because I said so.'' The blond said now getting visibly irritated. The raven smirked before snatching the book away from the blond.

"Hey give it back I was reading that!'' Naruto shouted at Sasuke while springing up from the bed.

"No you weren't.''

"Yes I was.'' Naruto said back disbelievingly.

"_No_ you weren't. You were sitting there rereading the same sentence over and over again.'' Sasuke scoffed.

Naruto scowled,"But I was still reading it.'' In truth he had no idea what sentence he'd even been reading. He'd been too preoccupied with Sasuke's close proximity to think of turning the page. He blinked when he noticed how close he and Sasuke were and his breath caught in his throat. Turning his face away and biting his lip, he tried to calm himself.

"What was she even doing in here?''

Sasuke's eyes widened in disbelief. "What do you mean 'what was she doing in here'? She has every right to be in here, after all she _is_ my girlfriend. Sasuke internally shuddered at the word _girlfriend_.

Naruto ground his teeth. Yeah that pink haired bitch was Sasuke's girlfriend and he couldn't stand her. Unfortuantly for Naruto she was a trophy girlfriend and that meant that Sasuke's father approved of her and what he says goes.

"And besides, Sasuke continued, it's not like you don't have whores in here all the time.'' Sasuke was beginning to get angry because even if he didn't like Sakura-she disgusted him really-that still didn't give Naruto the right to say that and get pissed off about it especially when he had whores coming in so often they should be paying rent.

Naruto's mouth gaped open, "They are not whores!'' He shouted indignant.

"Yeah right.'' Sasuke snorted.

"I'm out.'' Naruto mumbled and he quickly scooped up his backpack and snatched his Physics book back from Sasuke before hurrying out the door; all before Sasuke could say a word.

'Why the hell was he so pissed?' Sasuke wondered before shrugging and going back to his pillow which he planned to rape with his face all night.

* * *

Around midnight Naruto creeped back into his room silently,trying not to wake Sasuke and made his way over to their shared bathroom. He looked in the mirror and stared at his reflection; he looked terrible.

His eyes were red and puffy from crying his eyes out and his cute little nose was red from all the sniffing he'd done. Running his fingers through his tousled blonde locks, he leaned on the wall and closed his eyes.

He didn't know how much more he could take of this. Everyday he had to live in the same room as the love of his life and he couldn't even touch him. Naruto knew that Sasuke had been right earlier when he had said that Naruto brought whores into their room and if truth be told he was starting to feel like a bit of a slut with all the people he was having sex with.

He silently groaned as he thought back to the conversation he'd had with Fugaku Uchiha last spring.

* * *

_Mr. Uchiha you wanted to see me?'' Naruto tentatively stepped into the room. "Yes, please shut the door.'' Fugaku had his back turned to him and was staring out the bay windows in his home office._

_''Do you know why I asked you to meet with me Naruto?'' He asked still facing away from the nervous blonde._

_''No sir.'' Naruto was biggining to fidget._

_''I called you in here because iv'e noticed you've been having an...issue with one of my sons.'' He now turned to face Naruto. ''Please sit down.'' He gestured to one of the chairs in front of his desk._

_Naruto -now wearing a look of confusion-sat down in the offered chair,"I don't know what you mean sir.''_

_''Oh but I think you do.'' Fugaku said back coldly but with a smile on his face. Naruto always thought it was weird how Sasuke's father gave out bad news with a smile as if to say 'Hey sorry it didn't work out but better luck next time!' all while he was taking away your livelihood._

_''Lets get right down to it. I know that your in love with Sasuke and I want you to stop. He dose not need distractions right now and it would be a shame if he got in the way of your studies too wouldn't it? Fugaku stared at Naruto with a serious expression as he watched him try to understand all that had been said._

_''With all do respect sir, me and Sasuke are just friends and always have been, the only feelings that I have for him are the ones that one would have for a brother. Naruto said all this with an emotionless face and tried to maintain eye contact with Fugaku without looking too guilty._

_Fugaku still looked unconvinced. Folding his hands he continued to stared at Naruto. "Your planning on attending K.U. in the fall on a scholarship am I correct?'' Naruto nodded hesitantly not liking the sudden topic change._

_"And how exactly will you pay for college without a scholarship?'' He smiled pleasantly at Naruto but his eyes were hard. Naruto was confused for a second until what Fugaku had said made since to him and his mouth dropped open in disbelief._

_"Y-You can't do that!'' Naruto stood up and shouted. Fugaku simply raised an eyebrow at him. "Do what? I am simply stating that it would be difficult for you to go to college if you were to loose your scholarship before you even got there.''_

_Naruto couldn't believe that Sasuke's father was doing this to him. They had known each other for years and he'd always assumed that Fugaku had no problem with him let alone the friendship he had with Sasuke._

_Fugaku was a rich and powerful man who had lots of connections in the business world and it did help that he donated buckets of money to whichever school either of his sons were attending at the moment or would attend in the future._

_Naruto bowed his head in defeat and tried to keep his tears in. No matter how much he loved Sasuke he simply couldn't risk his scholarship that he had worked so hard to attain. That would mean that all the hard work and sleepless nights that he had put in would be for nothing and he'd be damned if he was going to let anyone take it away from him._

_Fugaku got up and walked around to Naruto's side of the desk and placed his hand on Naruto's shoulder, causing him to flinch. ''I am just trying to do whats best for Sasuke. You do want whats best for him don't you?''_

_Naruto stood up; knocking Fugaku's hand off of his shoulder and headed out of the room; not even bothering to answer. Fugaku sighed. He really was trying to do what he thought was best for Sasuke and he would not condone him dating Naruto even if it did end up hurting Sasuke._

* * *

Sasuke suddenly jerked awake and blinked in confusion, not sure what had awoken him until he heard the quiet sniffling coming from Naruto's side of the room.

''Naruto?" The sniffing stopped. "Sorry i didn't mean to wake you.'' He hiccuped. Sasuke was now concerned. Why was Naruto crying and why did it sound like whatever it was was killing him?

Sasuke silently rolled out of his bed and tiptoed over to Naruto's bed before sliding under the covers with him and wrapping him up in a hug. Naruto stiffened for a moment before relaxing. "What are you doing?'' Naruto asked with a watery chuckle as his tears began to subside.

''What I can't comfort a friend?'' Sasuke asked innocently while giving Naruto a gentle squeeze. There was a pause as Naruto smiled against Sasuke's chest. "Why were you crying anyway?'' Sasuke began to dab at Naruto's tears and chuckled when his hands were feebly pushed at to stop but ignored him and continued.

''No reason.'' Sasuke rolled his eyes at such a bold lie. ''Well you are obviously not crying over nothing.''

''It doesn't matter anymore.'' Naruto said with such finality that Sasuke knew that he shouldn't push the subject anymore. It was only when Naruto's breathing had evened out that Sasuke assumed he had fallen asleep.

Sasuke cuddled Naruto closer to him, enjoying the close contact that he had been denying himself for the past few months. He didn't know why but Naruto had been avoiding being to close to him since last spring and Sasuke didn't know what was bothering him more. The fact that he was doing it or the fact that Naruto wouldn't talk to him about it.

Sasuke buried his nose in Naruto's hair and inhaled, he sighed in content, happy to stay like this for the night with his little dobe pressed up against him. After awhile he began to drift off to sleep but not before lightly pressing his lips to Naruto's. He smiled at the softness of them.

Unbeknownst to him Naruto's eyes had been wide open when he did this and got wider still after Sasuke had fallen asleep. Sasuke had kissed him. _Sasuke_ _had just kissed him._

Naruto bit his bottom lip. _'What the hell am I going to do now?'_ He thought to himself.

* * *

A/N:

Well here is the next chappy but I was not entirely satisfied with it but what are ya gonna do?


End file.
